Is Love Real
by Weapon-Master
Summary: A one-shot for meh Friend


Is Love Real?

Before Mission

I hated the fact my brother wouldn't shut up. "Lee! SHUT UP!" I yelled into the pillow. "BUT MIKA ITS TIME TO RUN A LAP AROUND THE VILLAGE!" I groaned into my pillow. "Lee, it's barely dawn. Let me sleep" I muttered into my pillow, having heard hit run into my room. "Mika don't make me get the water." I froze, groaned, and then got out of bed. "Lee. I hate you" I mumbled heading over to the bath room to do my hair. So after putting my black hair up in a ponytail, of which really didn't make any sense because it still was half way down my back. "Lee, why are we running at dawn anyway?" I asked yawning. Once I finished getting dressed

"Because of spring time youth."

"Lee it's the middle of summer…."

"Then for summer time youth."

"I now hate Gai-sensei."

"Why do you hate Gai-sensei?!?!?!?!"

"He made you like this"

"I choose to be like this."  
"Onii-chan just shut up"

"Fine"

After that agreement we started running. Half way through Gai-sensei found us and started running with us. "Mika-chan you have a mission." He said running with us. "What is it?" I replied looking at him. "You are to join the Akatsuki and spy for us." I stopped running. "N-nani?" I heard lee ask Gai. "Okay then." I said.

Is Love Real

Mission Time.

I stood in front of Itachi Uchiha. "Ano….What's the point of being of some big shot Organization if I'm going to have a baby-sitter." I growled glaring at the man. "Shut up and walk" He said walking to a room. "Am I sharing a room with you…?" I asked looking at the door. "Yes, me and My partner, Kisame, will be sharing this room with you." I blinked when he opened the door. "Hey you're the blue fish man that my brother and his team fought, right….Kisame that's your name." I said thinking about what my brother had told me. "Damn straight, and let me guess you're the Sensei's twins little sister." He said from the bed he was sitting on. "Lee. Damn straight I am. ."I said smirking at him forgetting Itachi or a moment before he opened he's big mouth. "Your bed is the one closet to the window" he said, pointing the black bed. "Hey Itachi isn't that yours" I winced at what Kisame just said. "Ano, Uchiha-san take the bed. I like floors better." I muttered walking off to the side some and then sitting down. _This is going to be the longest eighteen years of my life. _

Is Love Real

A Month After Mission.

"Tobi….." I said closing my eyes. "What were you thinking?" I asked wiping BBQ sauce from my forehead "I-its April fool's day, Mika-chan" Tobi said backing up from me. "I'm going to Kill you" I said lunging at Tobi, who then started running away. "WHAT WAS THE JOKE FEEDING ME TO ZETSU!?" I yelled at the idiot named Tobi. "GET OV-" I stopped running after Tobi when I saw Zetsu staring at me. "Tobi I'll get you later" I said running away from Zetsu _Great…… _"Stop chasing me.' I called over to Zetsu. "Or I can keep chasing you. **So I can eat you" **I winced and run faster and straight into Itachi. "Ow…." I muttered looking at Itachi. "Ano, sorry" I said before jumping up and running away before freezing "Itachi, You may want to run. Zetsu's real hungry, and you covered in BBQ sauce or at least your front is' I said pointing to the front of his cloak before pointing to myself "Get back here. **I need food."** I looked to Itachi who got up and started running next to me. "Who do I need to kill?" Itachi asked I laughed a bit. "Tobi" I replied before spotting our room. "Is the door un-locked?" I asked Itachi heading to the door. "I do believe so." Itachi responded following me. I opened the door and waited before Itachi was in before locking the door. "Okay then…." I said talking off my cloak and placing it in a basket. "Today sucks ass" I said sitting down. "Why did Tobi pour BBQ sauce on you?" I heard Itachi ask. "He thought today was April Fool's day." Was all I said to the question, before we heard someone knock on the door. "Who is it?" We both asked a little freaked out. "Fish man" We heard Kisame say. "Okay then question one: Who am I related to?" I asked "Ummmm, Naruto?" We heard the reply. "Go away Zetsu!" I yelled. I didn't notice Itachi Staring at me until I turned around "What?" I asked confused. 'Why does Zetsu think your related to the Kyuubi Brat?" He asked me. I laughed "That's what I told him." I said giggling a bit. "Oh" was all that I heard from Itachi in respond from him. "Well since we're stuck in here why don't we talk the time to get to know each other." I said in my best Kakashi voice before cracking up. "Is the stress getting to you?" Itachi asked me. "Most likely…." I said closing my eyes for a bit. "We could if you want" I heard him say. "I really don't care" I said laying down on my stomach and looking up at him. "You should really sit down" I said smiling. 'Hn" he said before sitting down. "Well you want to go first?" I asked looking at him "Why did you join the Akatsuki?" I blink and sighed. "Ano, I'm not sure. I thought it would be cool to be a badass, ever though I have a baby-sitter" I said last part with a small tease in my voice. I paused before asking "Why did you join Itachi-san?" "Because, it's join or be killed. Also my brother has a goal to kill me and I'm not going to rob him of it." I smiled at his response to my question but blushed at his next one "Tell me Mika-san, do you not feel weird sleeping in a room with two men?" I shut my eyes and buried my head in my hands. "I do now Itachi. I do now" _Yup longest eight-teen years of my life_

Is Love Real

Two Months After Mission Start

Itachi and myself have been fighting for the last week. Why? He's stalking me and it's freaking me out. "Itachi" I said turning around. "Yes"

"Stop"

"Stop what?"

"STOP FOLLOWING ME BEFORE I HURT YOU"

"No"

I turned and ran into Sasori's room before closing his door and locking it. "I hope you don't mind Sasori-kun" I said smiling at the puppet man. "I have no problem with you being here Mika-chan" I sat down next to the window. "Mika-chan" I heard Sasori ask "Yes?" "Don't you like him?" I froze. "N-no" I said quickly turning my head to face the wall next to me. "Why do you lie?" Sasori asked looking up from his puppet. "I'm not" I replied looking back to him. "Really Mika-chan?" "Really Sasori-kun" He sighed. "Fine then don't trust me" I frowned. "After all I've never told anyone about you" My frown got bigger. "I've kept your secrets but you can't trust me enough to tell me who you like" I broke "Fine, I do like him." I giggled at Sasori's face, it was a child face the kind you see when you give it candy or tell it good job. _Maybe it won't be such a long eight-teen years._

Is Love Real

Three Months After Mission start.

"SHUT UP TOBI" I yelled, into a pillow, at the most hyper member of the akatsuki. "But Tobi's a good boy Mika-chan." Tobi whined. "NO YOUR NOT. GOOD BOYS DON'T WAKE PEOPLE UP!" I yelled even louder. "Get out of bed Mika-san" I heard a cold voice say. "Go away Itachi-san" I grumbled into my pillow before being pulled up and being force to look at empty black eyes. "Good morning…" I grumbled before closing my eyes. "Do I need to get water?" I opened my eyes for a moment I heard Onii-chan voice. But it was only Itachi. " No…" I muttered looking to the floor. "What's wrong?""Nothing I just miss my Onii-chan." I muttered as a started wiggling. "My I be placed on the floor now Itachi-san?" I sighed when he placed me on the floor. "Let's go." He said walking out off the room. "Nani?" I said standing up and grabbing my cloak and slipping it on while walking. "Where are we going Itachi-san?" I asked as we left the base. "To go visit your Onii-chan"

"Naze?"

"Did you not say you missed him?"

"I do but….' I paused and looked at my cloak.

"Don't get caught."

"Thank you Itachi-kun"

"You're welcome Mika-chan"

Okay I'll say this now Itachi and I are like friends but only issue with that is that I have a crush on him. Yeah…..stupid right. I was so deep in thought I didn't see when he stopped walking. "What is it Itachi-kun?" I asked looking at him. He closed he's eyes and turned to look at me. When he opened then his eye's they were still black. "How old are you today?" I blinked. Oh yeah today's my birthday "Nine-teen" I said blinking a few times. "How old is your brother. "Twenty-one" I answered before asking "How old are you?" I saw him smirk. "I'm twenty-four" He said looking up. "Mika-chan, what do you think of me?" I blinked and tilted my head to the side causing my hair to slip over my face. "I think Itachi-kun's a great man, even if he is kind of a badass." I said speaking like Tobi for a second. "Why do you need to know?" I asked "Because I think Mika-chan is very special person" I smiled "That you Itachi-kun"

"You're welcome"

"Ano Itachi-kun"

"Hai"

"I…never mind"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing"

"Very well let us keep moving"

"Yeah" Well that turned out badly but it was a peaceful quite until we reached the village. "Use the transformation jutsu" He said and I nodded turning into a little girl, and he turned into a middle age man and then picked me up. Sadly I lost my cool and I blushed but my face was hidden my hair. "Who are you?" I heard the guard ask. "I am Kumo and this is my daughter Sora" I smiled Cloud and Sky nice names "Go on in" Itachi walked in and whisper to me "Where do you live?" "On top of the Heads" Once we got the he placed me on the floor and we released the jutsu. I opened the door and walked in calling Lee's name softly. "MIKA-CHAN" I heard someone yell and then I was glomped. "Ow….." I said smiling at my brother. "Hi Onii-chan." I smiled and started to move around. "Can you get off of me?" I asked right before Lee jumped off "Why are you back so soon did you deiced to come back?" I frowned at once. "No Uchiha-san brought me here." I said looking over to the door. "I'm going to stay On-Lee" I said looking back at him "Ano Onii-chan can I tell you something?" I asked him. Once he nodded we went to the room un-aware of the person following us. "Lee I think I just made a mistake." I muttered leaning on the door. "And what would that be?"

"I feel in love…"

"NANI! WITH WHO?"

"Uchiha-san" I muttered quietly

"Nani?"

"Uchiha-san" I said a little higher,

"Nani"

My eye twitched and I yelled. "ITACHI" then I froze, blushed and then looked down. "Crap"

'Good for you"

"Nani?"

"I'm glad that you found love."

'Okay…"

Lee leaned in and whisper. 'Just don't forget this is a mission'

"Hai" was all I said in response. "Bye Onii-chan" I said opening the door to se Itachi standing thee facing away from the door. "Crap….." I was all I said before turning around and jumping out of the window and running to the village gate. "MIKA-CHAN!" Was all I heard, from Itachi that day. Once I got to the base I ended punching Tobi cutting Hidan's head off, stealing Sasori's head, hid Deidara's clay, and hid Kakuzu's money. "what's wrong Mika-chan" Sasori's head said "He knows." I said looking to said head. "How did he find out." I sighed and told him the story. "Why did you run off so fast?" Sasori asked me looking to the door way."Because I didn't need him telling me how stupid I am" I said standing back up and turning around to see Itachi staring at me. "What?" I said looking away from him. "I wasn't expecting to find you here." I blushed softly but I didn't respond. "I should go now" I said walking past Itachi and heading out to the forest. "After all this time I still want to give up on the whole love crap" I muttered while walking around. "Love is something ninja cannot afford to have." I kept walking until I reached a small pond. I smiled and sat down at the edge of the pond. I sat there in silence pondering what I was going on next. "Wonder what's going on at the base" I said after an hour of silence. The only way I knew it had been an hour was it was now dusk, and I had left in evening. I sighed and looked to the path, I knew someone was coming only I didn't know who it was. But once I saw The red eyes of an Uchiha. "Hello Itachi" Was all I said before looking at the lake once more. "What do you want?" I asked after a moment of silence. "It me an Hour to find you in this forsaken forest to tell you that…" I looked at him as he paused for a second. "…I care about you, Mika." I smiled at him "Hm, I care about you to Itachi." I replied smiling at him softly. "But I also like you" I looked at and was shocked to see him looking at me his eyes the normal black color. "You should wait a bit longer before you say anything like that. Not until your sure Love is real" I laughed "Maybe your right. Itachi" I looked at him and smiled. _This mission is much better. Maybe it won't stay as a mission, at least that way Itachi Won't have to get killed. _"Mika" I heard Itachi say. "Yes?" I replied looking at him. "We should head back now" I blinked and looked to the sky. "We should, but we don't have to" I said "I want to watch the moon for a bit" I said glancing at the pond which held the moon reflection on it. _This is so amazing and beautiful._

Epilog

End of Mission

Today My Mission ends. Today I must report everything I know on the Akatsuki . I can also stay and Become an S-ranked criminal. I looked to Itachi. I was positive I loved him I just haven't told him. "Mika, are you okay?" I hear him ask. "Wha- Oh yeah I'm fine" The moment I said that we heard an explosion. "We're under attack" Itachi said running out off the room. _This is my fault….._ I thought. As I ran out to were the explosion came from. I saw Lee but I ran past him. Right then he attacked I dodged "Mika" He said I looked him. "What?" I asked before getting in a fighting stance. "Very well" So we fought and I 'lost' I had to lose. When I woke up I was at the hospital. Naruto was looking at with the Hokage outfit on. "Good job Naruto" I said smiling at him before sitting up. "What is your choice Mika-chan?" Was the first thing he asked. "Ano….Tell Lee I'm sorry" Was all I said as I looked away. "Very well I'll leave so you may escape." I nodded and got out of bed luckily I was still in my akatsuki cloak. I jumped out of the window as I ran off. Once I got the gate I knocked out Tenten and Ino. "Sorry" I said as I left the village. I traveled for a few days looking for the base. "Crap" Was all I said but I froze when I reached a pond with a lone figure there. "Ano, Itachi?" I said once I reached the opposite side of the pond. "Mika?" I heard the reply which was kinda like a yell. I ran across the water, stepped onto land, and then smiled at him. "I finally found someone else. I've been walking around for a week.' I said with a pout. Itachi laughed "I missed you Mika" He said before giving me a hug. "Missed you too Itachi, even if it's only been a week." I felt him stiffen. "You were gone for about three weeks before you got out I guess so around a moth you were gone Mika" I stiffened. "Crap Guess I was out longer then I thought" I muttered looking down. I looked up at Itachi and smiled 'Well I still missed you" I said sticking my tongue out at him. I laughed softly after words. I didn't notice Itachi leaning in until he kissed me. This was the biggest shock of my life. I couldn't move which gave the idea I didn't like him back, and then He let me go. "Sorry" He muttered turning away clearly embarrassed I then caught my wits and then blushed. "Hmmm, you just stole my first kiss" I said jokingly while giggling. "Itachi" I said standing behind him. When he turned around I gave a small peck on the lips. "There" I said smiling. "I gave you my kiss" I giggled so more. "And for that I'm glad." He said before smiling softly. "Itachi" "Hn" "I love you." "I love you too"


End file.
